


Anything Goes

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, face down ass up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: The family is away, Oliver and Taylor get free reign over the house. They set one rule for the weekend to themselves: Anything Goes, and things get a little fun.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Anna-Kat Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto, Oliver Otto/Anna-Kat Otto, Oliver Otto/Pierce, Oliver Otto/Taylor Otto, Oliver Otto/Trip, Taylor Otto/Anna-Kat Otto, Taylor Otto/Cooper Bradford, Taylor Otto/Pierce, Taylor Otto/Trip
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

While he wouldn’t touch him in that way, normally, Oliver Otto could have kissed his best friend when he announced that he was going to fund a pool to be installed in the Otto Household’s backyard. A gift from god in the form of a fifteen-year-old blonde boy, with a bank account that made most weep. All because he didn’t want to spend time in a Public Pool and his own pool was closed for cleaning. 

Not that Cooper Bradford told his best friend that part, letting the boy believe it was just because he thought of himself as an Otto. Oliver wasn’t entirely sure why his best friend would give up his money to be an Otto, but he wasn’t going to say no to having his best friend as a brother-figure.

The week that it had been installed, the whole Otto family went insane and used it non-stop. This meant that Oliver never got to use it by himself and lounge in the inflatable chair he brought with a nice smooth, little pink umbrella, lazing around only in a pair of off-white trunks with light green pattern and not having to wear a shirt. He would just have to invite some girls over and let them enjoy the view. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy the view they would give him in return.

So when the news came that his parents were taking Anna-Kat out of town for something he couldn’t give less of a damn about came to light, it took all the teenage boy had to keep from jumping up in the air and crying out in excitement. To his own surprise, Oliver played it off with a curt ‘ok’ and shooed his mother away from the door. For once she left without some lecture about kids these days being lazy and arrogant and that he should miss them for going away for two days. Though she did give a little of her usual, ‘I’m your mother! You shouldn’t be locking me out!’ routine, as he shooed her away.

He had a good reason for wanting his mother gone however. Since getting off with her at the door with that overbearing gaze was rather hard, Oliver through the whole conversation had one hand pinning his cock down to his waist with his sheets quickly used to cover the length. The fifteen-year-old didn’t take too long once his mother had left before he had relieved his erect and throbbing cock. And once they were out the door, he had plenty of plans to relieve loads of cum while they were gone.

Along with living out a slight fantasy of walking around the house completely naked, without anyone interrupting him.

Once cleaned up, he decided it was time to make sure that all members of his family were gone from the house. He wanted some alone time. Oliver’s breathing was fast and heavy as he tip-toed down the hall, careful with each step not to make the floorboards creak and thankfully making it all the way to the end of the hall without one going off, so Oliver peeked into Taylor’s room. Half afraid to catch a glimpse of his sister naked, yet again.

Oliver clenched his eyes shut for a moment, only opening them once his mind was prepared. When her room flashed into focus, the boy found that she was nowhere inside. He had expected to find Taylor with her back to him, unclasping some small pink bra and letting her petite breasts out while admiring herself in the mirror. Oliver’s cock throbbed a little at the thought of his sister’s admittedly large breasts, but was creeped out to think of his sister like that. Strangely it was not all that bad; tits were tits and he was a horny teenage boy. Even though he could admit that, his sister had a good rack. He just wished they weren’t on Taylor.

With no one in sight, a smile crossed his face, the idea of a couple days without anyone already filling his mind with things he could do.

“Yuss!” Oliver pumped his fist in the air.

He faced back to his room and grabbed a few things, then straight out to the backyard. He wasn’t going to waste what could be his only chance to properly enjoy the new pool.

There it was in all its glory: A deep, clear pool decorated with white marble that stood out against the Otto house. A small rock feature was present on one side, with water trickling down into a rather pretty waterfall. Two ways into the water were in the form of a silver ladder and a series of steps that lead down into the pool itself. Oliver found they also made a nice seat when tired of wading in the water. And just underneath the surface were small heaters that lined the sides; Nobody liked a cold pool or having to find the one heating vent for warmth.

Cooper had outdone himself with this pool; it was way better than the ones he had looked up online.

“Hello you sexy thang!” The boy purred to the elegant feature, before kicking off his shoes and socks. “I’ve been waiting for some alone time with you all week…”

He knew that he sounded like a massive dork or one of the ‘actors’ in Cooper’s private stash of hidden away porno movies, but he didn’t care. There was no one to hear him. Or see him.

Which allowed for him to live out his deeply secret fantasy of a little nudist living.

Oliver stood on the edge of the pool and hooked his finger around the hem of his tee, then started to peel it off. The nerdy boy he was, Oliver’s body would take people by surprise. When his shirt would ride up at school and show off peeks of his lightly defined abs, he would get a few stares from both boys and girls. The fifteen-year-old’s body was slim and a fair complexion that made his dark pink nipples stand out and drew some focus to his pecs. 

Pecs, which unlike many of his school friends, stood out a little from their slight definition which led the eye both to his armpits, where a little bush of hair laid, and down towards his stomach. A stomach that was as smooth and hairless as the rest of the young fair skinned teenage boy’s chest. While most only got peeks, Oliver was proud of his beginning to form six-pack, lightly etched into his body and making him a surprisingly sexy sight to behold. The teen’s young body was finished off with a small innie belly button, and a pair of v-lines that led down into the off-white trunks.

Running a hand up his chest, tracing lightly around a nipple, Oliver moaned out loud. He had learnt quickly about the pleasure his nipples could give him, especially when he had time to truly enjoy a jerking off session.

It wasn’t like the neighbours could hear him.

His lips curled into a smirk, since those shorts didn’t last another minute. They were shirked around his ankles with a sly eagerness that filled Oliver with an odd tingling sensation. He was outside wearing just a pair of loose plaid Hanes boxers, with an erection so heavily bulging out that it left nothing to the imagination, even in his loose boxers.

“Fuck this is soooo…” Oliver moaned to himself, dipping a toe into the heated water. The teen wondered if he should begin with a little undies only swimming before he took them off and indulged in his fantasy.

In the end the fifteen-year-old fingered the waistband of his Hanes and dropped them, kicking them to the side before running with a loud cry and diving into the water bare ass naked. The teen dipping beneath the surface with a broad grin. Oliver’s body when it emerged was slick and even more sexy than before, with water running down the cracks in his muscle and matting down the boy’s long dark hair.

Below the surface, there was more on display. A toned pale ass, tight from the two years of ballet. On the odd occasion Oliver indulged his ass in pleasure, running a finger down the crack and slowly easing inside his tight, virgin hole. Never keeping it in for long or even pushing the entire length in. Just enough to tease the entrance. As he did it, he would be jerking his five and a half inch piece of meat, nice and slow with loud moans. It throbbed hard as Oliver wrapped a hand around it, wading in the pool and stroking himself lightly. His lips were parted slightly, sighing in relief.

The teen decided that he was going to definitely enjoy having a few days alone.

As he swam around, something stopped the boy, with the teenager’s eyes widened in fear as another body swam in front of him.

Oliver’s arms became a blur in his sudden panic, desperate to cover up. “T-TAYLOR WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Wearing a confused expression, Taylor Otto raised an eyebrow at her flushed little brother. She was standing in the water just a few feet apart from him, wearing a tight black bikini that almost allowed him to see her light pink nipples over the top. While he wasn’t able to see those, they were doing very little to cover the rest of her large breasts. 

Oliver’s mouth ran dry, croaking as he tried to tell her to leave.

“What are you on about, Oliver? I live here, and this is my pool, too.” The blonde babe retorted. Thankfully, she had not looked down yet. “Why are you being weird...er than normal?”

“I-I… thought that I had the pool to myself…” Oliver replied, awkwardly trying to hide his privates from his sister.

“And me being here does wha-?” Taylor’s eyes drifted down, following his arms. Her eyes widened, as she took in the sight of Oliver’s twitching cock, able to see the head poking from behind his hands. “H-Holy, OLIVER!”

“I t-thought I was home alone!” protested Oliver, who flushed a bright red. The teen struggling to hide the mushroom head or at least stop it from poking out and into his sister’s view. Something in his head was demanding that Oliver blame her tits for doing it, since that bikini was at least two sizes too small. Not that he would be complaining if another girl was wearing a bikini that couldn’t contain their large breasts. “I-It’s not like you don’t walk around naked at home! I’ve seen pictures guys share at school!”

“Ugh, w-why are you looking at the pictures?” Taylor groaned, not having taken those pictures for her brother to look at.

Deadpanning, the young boy rolled his eyes. “Because guys tease me with them? Seriously, don’t go thinking I jack off to you, Taylor.”

“Ew… I don’t need the mental image of you jerking that small thing.” Taylor replied, sarcastically rolling her eyes as the mushroom head peeked back out from behind his hands. 

She couldn’t help but internally gulp, however, as he was bigger than some boys she had been with. Yet, he still paled in comparison to her latest ex boyfriends Pierce and Trip, who still had him beat as both of the muscular boys had lengths just as impressive as their bodies.

“So, why are you naked in the pool?” Taylor groaned, the blonde keeping her eyes above the water. Limiting her view to just the top of his chest and face. Which she thought was a much safer view. 

“Well I didn’t exactly think that anyone else was home, since you weren’t in your room and they have gone…” A shiver ran down Oliver’s spine, brought on by the look his sisters shot at the beginning of the second part.

With the boy unwilling to answer, she continued. “And you knew I wasn’t in my room, how?” 

Oliver deadpanned once more with yet another eyeroll. Admittedly, Taylor was the definition of dumb blonde. “Your door was open, so I simply looked in. So again, don’t get any ideas about me doing anything other than that.”

“Uh-huh, so you thought you would Skinny Dip in the middle of the day?” Returning to the matter at hand, the girl prodded his chest with a manicured fingernail.

“Y-Yeah…” Oliver muttered, the boy glad that he was beginning to soften as it made his cock easier to hide from his large breasted sister.

“You are gross.”

“Whatever,” Oliver grumbled. “So I should get some shorts on…”

“You should. But since you have already dirtied up the pool. I can’t see any reason why I can’t just…”

Oliver was stopped before the fifteen-year-old boy could question what his sister meant or turn to go back to his swim trunks, despite planning on backing up. Since he was already covering the front and didn’t really want to moon his sister. He was stopped by his sister reaching around herself in order to undo the clasp of her small bikini top, letting the black fabric drop down to the water. 

Oliver felt his cock twitch and eyes bulge, from the reveal of his sister’s large perky breasts. The teen gulping slightly as his eyes traced around the circular nipples, before taking in the view of his now only bikini-bottom clad older sister. His eyes traced the lines of her breasts, noting that she had a bikini tan, with the covered parts a paler white like his own in comparison to the pinkness of the rest. The teen blushed a little when he noticed that her nipples were much lighter than his own, and hers were noticeably larger and more appealing to him. He tried looking down or away from her breasts, but everything led his view back to the perky pair.

“T-Tay-Taylor!” Oliver protested.

The teen unable to pull his eyes away from his now revealed sister.

“What? Since you're getting too skinny dip, then fair is fair, little brother.” Taylor teased, the girl noticing exactly where her brothers eyes were situated. “Or are you just afraid that you will become a disgusting little perv, since you can’t drag your eyes away from your sisters titties.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about! I wouldn’t stare at you…” Oliver blushed, the teen struggling to even mention his sister’s tits out loud. This was worse than when his best friend Cooper started going on and on about his sister’s tits at school, and tried to get the other boy to discuss them with him.

“Uh huh, whatever you say perv.” Taylor smirked, knowing her brother would be watching her next move.

She was right, as his eyes followed eagerly as her hands moved down her young mature body and fingered her small black bikini bottoms, before lowering them down her long legs. Taylor raised one leg up as she removed the tiny piece of clothing, which gave a perfect view of her small pink pussy. After being used by some impressive cocks it was a wonder how she managed to look so petite down there, something that boys fell in love with. Oliver struggled to hold back a moan as he saw the full sight of his sister naked. The new reveal unable to stop him from returning to an erect state as his eyes jumped from her perky breasts to her revealed shaven pussy.

“H-holy shit, Taylor! What are you doing?” He stammered and cast a glance around so nobody was looking. “What if the neighbours see us n-naked!?”

Taylor simply shrugged and tossed her clothes aside. “As if they would look. Besides, you had no issue with it,”

With a little flourish she turned around and dived into the pool, paddling a few feet away. As he legs kicked up and down Oliver’s erection throbbed harder and a groan escaped his lips just from the sight of her juicy-looking ass. If it weren't for being submerged, Oliver would have precum drooling all over the floor right now. Until he was able to break his trance, the fifteen-year-old continued to stare at his own sister’s naked form in all its glory. Yet, even as Oliver pulled his lust-filled brown eyes away something told him that Taylor had felt his stare and was just smirking about it.

Crossing the length of their pool, Taylor made sure to use her flawless body to her advantage to drive Oliver insane. A sway of the hips, jiggle of that round bubble butt and puffing out to show off her perky breasts forced Oliver to drool and stare with shocked eyes.

Taylor stopped at the other end and curled a finger into her long blonde locks, twirling a strand around and biting her lip while admiring Oliver’s body a little. The slut in her took over as Taylor watched him swimming around slowly. It was cute how badly he was trying not to look at her. She was surprised by Oliver’s stud body, and loving the adorable yet sexy abs her brother had developed. 

Hoping to drag back a little attention, as Oliver managed to keep his mind on enjoying the pool, Taylor waded over to his inflatable chair and heaved herself up onto it. That sight almost made the fifteen-year-old cum then and there.

Taylor’s dripping wet body perfectly caught the light, showing off every asset of the sexy girl’s stunning form. She was glistening from the water dripping off, which just made Oliver’s lips wetten. No longer did he see her breasts bobbing on the water surface as they were sitting pretty on her smooth torso for him to gawk at; A sight that lead his traitorous eyes downward to Taylor’s long, slender legs. She had one raised up and the other stretched out, a little widened so that Oliver only got to see a slight hint of her bare pussy. Her clit directly in his line of sight, a view that he hadn’t known would be so appealing.

Oliver shuddered and subconsciously rubbed his cock. “Oh fuck… i-is she seriously going to just lay there!’

Wrapping around his cock for a moment as her eyes were shut, Oliver stroked himself without even thinking. Sure, he felt a little disgusted but damn was Taylor a hot sight.

It was only when her eyes opened that he pretended to still be swimming, doing laps along the pool’s length.

Unintentionally giving his sister a perfect view of his oddly attractive ass.

To Taylor’s surprise, his ass was nicely toned and rather sexy to perv on as it peeked up from below the water. Tight cheeks from all the ballet work, or maybe he was just so uptight. She giggled at that thought. No wonder Tripp had moaned that he would plow Oliver like there was no tomorrow; apparently she wasn’t the only one to notice his fine butt. If even her idiotic boyfriend was able to notice how good of an ass her little brother had. She grinned at the thought of what Tripp would say, if he was able to have this view of Oliver’s pale toned ass out in the open.

“Your chair is real comfy, Oliver!” Stealing a sip of the slightly alcoholic milkshake he had made and placed in the drink-holder, Taylor rolled her eyes. Of course he would try alcohol the moment he was alone. No doubt a habit from Cooper. “Come here for a minute…”

“Why!” He protested, the boy nervous about being naked in front of each other outside of the pool water. Despite being a little perturbed by Taylor wanting him to come over and worrying that she was tipsy just off that sip, Oliver came over to her. He leaned on the side of his chair, admiring her body up close.

Taylor set the drink down before sliding into the pool along with him, wrapping around her studly little brother. In an action that took him by surprise, the girl stole a deep kiss that only lasted a moment. Nevertheless, it made him throb against her bare pussy and stutter.

“T-Taylor!” Oliver cried out, once their lips parted from the shock kiss. The fifteen-year-old struggling with having just been kissed by his older sister.

“Oh shut up, Oliver. I am thinking,” She put a finger to his lips, “That we do whatever we want this weekend. Home all alone, nobody will interrupt us. We can eat what we want, stay up late… walk around naked, masturbate wherever you like, maybe a little drinking. Anything goes. What do you think, Oli?”

“W-What about…” Oliver struggled out, wondering what this meant for Cooper or anyone else that came over.

Kissing him again and making sure that she worked her tongue into his mouth, Taylor smirked against his lips. Oliver didn’t pull away and instead his hands found her hips, deepening the kiss by melting into it as Taylor explored his mouth. They both let out a small moan before the kiss broke. Straight after, she licked his lips playfully.

“If you want to invite your boyfriend over, then you work out a deal with me.” Taylor teased, the blonde knowing that she had her little brother wrapped around her little finger at this point.

For someone like her, boys were easy.

“He’s not my boyfriend…” Oliver protested, not wanting to be seen as gay by his currently butt naked sister.

“Fine,” Taylor dropped him, “Then no more kissing, or anything.”

Oliver whined, before clapping a hand over his mouth. “We are just friends, though!”

Curling her lips into a dirty, teasing smirk, the blonde girl cupped her tits and lifted them up. She swam closer and pressed them against her brother’s face, feeling his lips brush against the nipples as he tried to catch one in his mouth. But Taylor stopped a moment too soon for him. “Oh relax, I’m teasing.”

“Fine, Taylor! But s-same goes for you and Tripp… if you want him over, then you can make a deal.” Oliver added, getting more confident as the sentence went on. Reaching out, he gripped her hips and brought their bodies together again. He didn’t kiss her yet, however. “So what is your deal?”

“Oh, already wanting your future little boyfriend over?” Taylor teased, running a finger down her fifteen-year-old brother’s oddly muscular chest.

Now Oliver kissed her. Their lips pressed together hard and Oliver clenched his eyes shut. Roughly making out, forcing his tongue passed her glossy pink lips and taking instant ownership of Taylor’s mouth. She moaned in surprise even if she knew this was just to shut her up about Cooper. Who faded from her mind, as the girl’s hands traced down the boy’s back until taking hold of his firm ass and staying there. Their lips parted for moments at a time, but at least one had a tongue down their throat the whole time. 

Oliver subconsciously grinded against her pussy, thrusting his hips. Or maybe it was Taylor, pushing his ass to feel her not-so-little brother’s dick against her pussy. 

Pushing back, Taylor gave the younger boy a smirk. “You didn’t think I was that easy did you?”

The boy could only whine in protest as Taylor pushed back and swam off, though he did find himself openingly licking his lips from the sight of his sister’s pale pink ass. Mentally smacking himself and reminding him that it was his sister, as he wondered if her ass was open during her so-called ‘anything goes’ weekend. Then again, he argued, they had just made out for a solid two minutes. Oliver’s head was spinning and right how all he could focus on was that fine ass. 

“Are you coming, Oli? I want a close up on that cock,” Taylor called over her shoulder, shooting a wink while extending the ‘coming’ as long as she could. “Think you can make my throat bulge with it?”

Oliver’s throat went dry. 

His sister hadn’t just offered what he thought he heard, did she?

“W-What? I thought we were just gonna sk-” The boy struggled out, shocked into confusion.

“Ugh, seriously Oliver? Do you want me to suck your cock or not?” Picking herself up onto the steps, Taylor sat there with a broad grin on her petite face. The way she licked her lips was driving him crazy and Oliver wanted her worse than he ever wanted Gina.

With the boy wishing that he had the confidence back then to have taken his relationship with Gina to the next level. Though he didn’t plan on practicing those steps in the relationship with Cooper, like they had with undoing bras.

His arms and legs took on a mind of their own and he swam over to her on the stairs, standing close by but unwilling to get too close. With a hand around his cock, he bobbed the piece of meat up and down at her. Still a little shaken and convinced that this was all just some weird dream. However, the feeling of Taylor’s hand curling around the base and her warm breath against the head as she moved to just inches away from it felt way too real to be fake. Something about that made Oliver’s cock twitch and a moan escape the boy, rolling his head back.

“Suck me, Taylor…” He half begged.

“Not yet.” 

The teen pouted a little but watched on, as his sister’s hand continued it’s work. Stroking her little brother, Taylor admired his circumcised five and a half inches. The very slight curve, a sole freckle on his just beneath the mushroom head of his cock. It was as pale as his chest, until the head which took on the same darkish pink of his nipples. Flaring up as she stroked around the head, the colour deepened and a thick drop of precum dribbled out from the tip.

“That eager already, Oli?” She teased, then licked it up.

An action that made him shudder.

“F-fuck!” Oliver gasped, bucking his hips just a little. 

“You want me to suck it?” Taylor purred, pumping his length with a smirk, inches away from it. “Need your big sister to choke on your sexy, sexy dick? I don’t have a gag reflex, and Tripp’s pretty thick,”

While Oliver didn’t want to imagine Tripp’s cock all that much, he loved the image of Taylor choking on a huge cock and sucking it with ease. Without even thinking, his fingers slowly wove into her wet blonde hair and moved the girl closer to the tip. His breathing was heavy as Taylor rested the hand at his base and stole a taste of his dick. 

“How big is this beauty?” Taylor questioned, teasing the boy’s cock a little more with her tongue. “You look a little smaller than Tripp and Pierce…”

Oliver blushed, wishing she would shut up and suck. “I dunno! Li-like five and a half? Six? It’s not like I measure these things!”

“Uh huh, you do so.” She rolled her eyes and gave his tip a french kiss, using her tongue against the tip. To her delight, Oliver pumped a few drops of precum into her mouth. So sweet and thick that Taylor savoured the taste before swallowing. The blonde was not willing to admit that she was enjoying the sweetness that her brother was leaking out, even the slightest salty aftertaste of it was making her taste buds almost moan. “Mmm, god boys are so fucking easy…”

She peered up at Oliver to see that he was smirking down at her broadly. The girl yelping and knowing Oliver was about to get her back for that comment. There was a sudden hand on the back of her head. For a long moment nothing happened, and then the next she had a cock rammed balls deep down her throat so her nose was buried in a trimmed bush of pubic hair. It was a surprise to have a cock shoved down like that, but quite a nice one. Oliver fit in her throat perfectly, and his cock tasted even better than his pre. 

Taylor’s eyes rolled back a little as she swallowed his taste, and dick. “MPH! Mmm...”

Oliver found himself glad his parents and Anna-Kat weren’t home, as they would have easily heard the moans and cries that escaped him as his cock was engulfed for the first time. He wasn’t expecting it to be done by his admittedly sexy older sister but as he looked down and watched his cock being bobbed on, the teen felt his world spinning. He was quickly losing himself to the pleasure, and had to reach out and grab the side of the pool to stabilize himself. He didn’t want to collapse before he had the chance to nut inside of his sister’s mouth.

He still wasn’t sure if this was actually going to stay a ‘anything goes’ weekend or if his sister was just in a mood.

Taylor’s tongue wrapped expertly around his cock as she bobbed up and down along the length, taking it all in and out with an eagerness Gina surely lacked. The hand that had been stroking him now cupped his fuzzy balls, massaging them gently. Taylor sucked harder on his sexy five and a half inch dick, feeling every inch throb against the walls of her throat.

“How the- NGH!” Oliver bit his lip, bucking hard into her mouth. This felt too good to be true. “TAYLOR!”

Getting her own revenge on the boy, Taylor simply smirked, wondering if her brother would last much longer. Usually when her tongue had boys crying her name that loudly, then they were gonna be feeding her their tasty thick nut. She didn’t plan on letting him cum this quickly however. Instead, she ended up pulling off and taking Oliver’s heavy egg-shaped balls into her mouth. 

“Taylor that feels amazing! Oh man, where did you learn that?” He asked, releasing a soft moan. His abs flexed as he struggled not to cum.

Smirking and licking up his length, the girl lapped at his cock head. “I’ve been with like… all boys who came into our house. Except dad. Since like ew.”

“Even little Franklin?,” Oliver teased, as he recalled his little sister’s ‘slave boy’ who had asked his older sister to a school dance.

Taylor smirked, and after engulfing Oliver’s cock to suck it just for another minute, she answered playfully. “That little boy was so good at doing what I told him. His little dick was super cute, Anna-Kat is going to be sooooo lucky”

Oliver’s mouth dropped a little and his eyes blinked.

“Y-You…”

Taylor simply chuckled in amusement, rolling her eyes at her brother’s reaction. “Couldn’t let our little sister have a boy who didn’t know what he was doing, now could I?”

“That’s not fair!” Oliver arked up, glaring even as Taylor deepthroated him. The boy wanted to protest that she hadn’t taught him like that.

Bobbing along his dick nice and slow, swallowing it happily, Taylor smiled around it. Teasingly wrapping her tongue around the head, she fell in love with the loud moans pumped out of the younger boy’s small pink lips. She took him to the root, feeling the thickish length make her throat bulge. Her eyes rolled back as without any warning the boy’s dick made a powerful throb moments before a very thick rope of pre shot into her throat. She quickly pulled back after swallowing it, so that the rest shot into her mouth. 

Only the head stayed inside her mouth, as Oliver unloaded his hot, thick cum in there. Taylor could not help but moan, tasting the salty-sweet spunk that he pumped her full of. It was so viscous that Taylor choked on his cum a little, and after about ten ropes being emptied out of his dick it amazed her just how much she milked out of him. With some difficulty, Taylor managed to swallow her mouthful. With an audible gulp, she opened wide to show her empty mouth, licked clean of cum, except for a little dribbles that had managed to escape past her lips.

“Damn Ollie… not bad at all little brother…” Taylor muttered, licking her lips to get any of his cum that had dribbled out of her mouth before playfully smirking at her little brother. “I could happily drink more of this…”

“You will be,” Oliver replied in a burst of confidence. “Or just watch me shoot whenever; You said I can jerk it whenever right?”

Taylor played with his balls, “Mhm. Jerk it and eat dinner if you want to, I don’t care. As long as I can do anything and anyone I want this weekend, too.”

She stood up, feeling the water warming her toes. Now eye-level with her little brother, the girl pressed their lips together for another heated kiss. And while he could taste his own cum on her tongue, Oliver was happy to make out for the third time. Her skills were double that of Gina, and he melted against her lips.

“Now you,” Taylor wrapped a hand around his softened cock and lead him out of the pool, “Go and grab that towel, time for you to show me how big of a man you are little brother.”

For once, Oliver said nothing. With a simple nod the boy did as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite not being fully recovered from releasing into his sister’s mouth, the invitation into more had the fifteen-year-old boy climbing up the stairs and out of the pool. He headed over to the sole piece of coverage that he had brought outside with the thought of using, a green and white striped towel, which he unrolled onto the tiles around the pool. 

Ready for him and his sister.

Motioning to the towel, Oliver stared at his naked sister. With a sexy, dominant tone he commanded: “On the towel. Face down-”

“Ass up… my favourite,” Taylor finished, as she walked towards him. Her hips swaying enough to make her breasts bounce, a sight that had Oliver’s cock throbbing in delight. “Too bad, you won’t be getting me in that position yet, little brother. If you impress me, I’ll let you enjoy me more this weekend. If i’m not impressed, you’re my toy and you will do anything I tell you to do.”

“W-Wh-” While the teenager began to protest, he shut his mouth as his sister laid with her back down on his beach towel. 

The teenage boy moaned as he looked down at his older sister with her legs open and perky beautiful body presented to him. Her pussy lips were spread apart, letting him see the pinkness being offered up for free use all weekend. Putting a finger in her mouth, she sucked on it like a lollipop for a few moments before placing it against her tight pussy and started to massage her clit. Taylor’s moans were soft and low, moaning Oliver’s name as he watched in complete shock.

“Mmmm, do you want a taste, Ollie?”

“C-can’t I just fuck you?” He stuttered back, blushing crimson as he kneeled in front of her.

Taylor rolled her eyes. “You are such a loser… come on, get a real taste of your big sister,”

Leaning down as he muttered to himself Oliver placed his hands on either leg. Pushing them wider apart, he moaned at the sight and warmth coming off her hot honey pot. The boy ran his tongue up the sweet hole, moaning louder after flicking her clit with his tongue. 

“Mmm, fuck you are delicious! But after this, you are face down, ass up. Got it?” He snapped firmly, then licked her pussy again.

“Let’s see if you can earn me like that, little brother…” Taylor purred, wrapping her legs around her brother’s chest in order to pull his head closer to her clit. As expected, he latched around the small nub and began to suck on it. “Ooooh shit! Th-that’s it, Ollie!”

Oliver’s eyes closed and his hands roamed all over Taylor’s flawless body. His tongue circled her clit and flicked against it, working it over sensually so that Taylor was biting her lip to keep quiet. Sucking on it harder, Oliver snuck a finger down and pressed it to her slutty pussy. He applied a little pressure and felt that her clit shook a little as she moaned in pleasure, which only got worse when he pressed inside of her hole.

“Mm, that’s it O-Oliver… make your sis-sister…” Taylor moaned out, the girl squirming a little as her brother’s tongue pushed past the entrance. The blonde shocked at how naturally talented Oliver was with his mouth, since she doubted that Gina girl had given the fifteen-year-old some fun.

Oliver grinned and eagerly shoved his tongue as deep as he could go to fully taste his sister’s hole. She was sweeter than candy, and the boy was in love with it. If this was payment all weekend for hanging with Cooper then he could easily spend more time on that than his friend. Heck, if she wouldn’t complain about Cooper coming over in general, if he ate her out and enjoyed her sensually sweet juice. 

He wasn’t saying no.

Working his tongue inside, licking the inside of her sweet pussy, the boy moaned and slipped in that finger. An action that had Taylor cry out in delight, squirming and close to squirting all over the boy’s handsome face.

“O-o-ohh fuck Ollie! I’m so close,” Taylor was breathing fast, her breasts bouncing as her chest heaved.

He didn’t waste anytime in responding to her vocally and instead continued to work her tongue deeper inside of his sister’s pussy, teasing every bit that he could with his tongue until he felt it. The boy’s eyes closed as his sister’s juices almost flooded out of her and onto his tongue and face, with the boy tonguing the now soaked pussy as wildly as he could in order to lap up as much of her sweetness that he could. Only just aware of his sister’s moans of pleasure as her orgasm overwhelmed her body and her brother’s tongue continued to push the sensations to the next level.

The way he ate her out felt to Taylor like he was trying to make her cum twice.

Oliver continued until his sister’s body began to settle down, with the juices soaked face of the teenage boy pulled back and grinned at his naked sister. Her juices dripping from his chin and onto her.

“Now have I earned what I want?” Oliver cast his classic smirk, tilting his head a little.

Spent and yet still needy, the blonde girl writhed around on the towel. She nodded slowly, licking her lips at the sight of Oliver dripping with her juices and loving it. Taylor ran a finger down her smooth body, down her pussy then hooked under his chin. Using it to bring him close. 

“C-Come here, big boy…” Taylor purred, pulling him closer.

Oliver responded by crawling up his sister and hovering inches over her face. She knew what he wanted, and gladly planted a deep kiss on the boy’s lips. To deepen it, Oliver pressed her down and slipped into Taylor’s mouth.

When their deep kiss was broken and after a few short pecks, Oliver began crawling back down his sister’s naked body until he was able to lean down and plant his lips against her right nipple. Which he took into his mouth and began teasing with his tongue. The action coming naturally to the fifteen-year-old. Taking the other breast into his hand, Oliver rolled it around with his palm. Fully intent on sucking both tits.

“Noo,” The girl whined desperately, a little delirious after her powerful orgasm. “Sh-shove it in me first!”

Oliver pulled back and smiled at his sister before giving both nubs a deep almost french kiss. Teasing them deeply with his tongue. “Soon… soon… these beautiful breasts deserve some attention.”

“Oliver-!”

The boy pressed his dick hard against her pussy as he pressed the breasts together and sucked on the pink nipples. He thrust against her but angled it enough to not line up with her entrance, denying Taylor the pleasure of feeling his cock. Gaining confidence as she whined, Oliver chuckled to himself.

“Oh shut up, Taylor! I wiil fuck you when I want to. You told me to earn it, and that’s exactly what I’m doing.” He purred, lust dripping from the words.

“Oi! Don’t tell me to shut up dork!” Taylor growled, despite his hands being on her breasts. She couldn’t let her little brother get away with that.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his sister’s comment, before leaning down to capture one of his sexy sister’s beautiful breasts into his mouth. Attacking the nipple with his tongue and teeth, lightly grazing over the light pink flesh, the fifteen-year-old continued his double assault on her pleasure drunk body. He was still hard as rock and grinding down against her delicious, juicy pussy. And as the boy squished and squeezed her breasts, one thrust went wrong and his erection forced itself inside of her.

“O-OLI-OLIVER!” Taylor cried out, as her little brother’s five and a half inch cock forced its way inside of her without warning. While she has had bigger cock’s in both length and width, there was still a slight element of pain that had her clenching as her little brother’s cock slid in. Using his own saliva and her remaining juices as his lube.

“So tight! Gawd…” Slowly easing in the rest of his dick, Oliver shuddered. A shiver ran down his spine as he bottomed out, feeling his cock hugged and balls rest against her smooth ass. “N-no wonder Pierce wanted you. Like… ju-just, fuck you feel good!”

Slick with her juices, the boy let her adjust before pulling out and slowly fucking back into his own sister. She was so tight and hot that his hips moved on instinct. Slowly at first, but it did not take long before they started to really get into some dirty sex. The boy’s thrusts picked up the face, and his balls slapped against Taylor’s smooth skin. They shared a few small kisses that couldn’t last long through their sounds of pleasure. 

To muffle his moans, Oliver took a nipple into his mouth and gently bit down on it. A move that managed to both stifle his moan and give him a reaction of making his sister cry out once more.

“Oliver!” 

Wrapping her legs around his lean waist, Taylor pulled his dick in deep. The blonde wanted to feel every inch of her little brother inside of her.

Their bodies were wet with pool water, sex juices and dripping sweat as Oliver began to fuck Taylor deep. His dick widened the walls of her pussy, trying to find her G-spot eagerly. The way she kissed along his neck, peppering with small love bites from time to time, made Oliver all the more eager to please her. 

Finally the fifteen-year-old slammed his dick against something that made her shout, with the blonde thrilled that her little brother had finally found the good parts.

“OLLIE! Fuck meeeeee!” 

Blushing, the boy began to focus on that spot. Ramming his dick against it and loving that her body responded by tightening around his cock and milking it for all he had. Which only drove him to the hilt inside and grind the tip against her sensitive spot, all while playing with Taylor’s perky tits. Hips moving in small circles, Olliver’s cock hit Taylor’s g-spot every few seconds and he felt her legs tingle and shake, wrapping tighter as she moaned quietly.

Despite loving being able to see his sister’s perky breasts bouncing from his movements and the look on his sister’s face, the fifteen-year-old found himself getting bored of missionary. So after a while of fucking in this position, Oliver decided that he had finally earnt what he wanted and slowly eased out of his sister’s pussy, something that had her whining from the loss.

“Ollie!”

“If you want me to slide back in, you know what I want. Face down, ass up.” Oliver smirked. “Move it…”

Deciding to tease her little brother as she did it for ordering her around like that, the dirty-blonde slowly moved around into the position her little brother had demanded. Her ass swaying to tease the boy further, as she bent forward and got into a comfortable position. Her face was pressed down into the towel, hair falling around in a blonde waterfall. Her fine, pale ass was hanging in the air and with both legs spread wide apart Oliver got full access to both holes. Once she had gotten into her favourite position of having her ass up and presented, Taylor looked back and smirked at her little brother.

“Like this, little brother?”

“O-Oh god, y-yes…” Oliver moaned, with the teen’s cock throbbing harder as he stared down at his now close up view of his older sister’s ass. He eagerly clasped the juicy cheeks and sunk his fingers into the flesh. “You’re ass is the best in school. So, now that you’re like that, going to be obedient?”

Taylor decided to play along, and see how good Olier was at being a real stud.

“Ugh, for now, I'm all yours. But remember: Impress me.” She replied, licking her lips and wiggling her ass. “Now please do me Ollie!”

Oliver decided to be a little cheeky and smirked. “Oh, I think you could beg a little better, sis?”

She groaned, “Really?”

“Oh come on, we both know you begged for Pierce.” Oliver teased, knowing he was pushing some buttons by making her remember that douche.

Taylor growled a little but knew she had agreed to be a little more obedient to her not-so-little little brother. So the blonde babe shook her ass teasingly, lifting it high as she could in the air. And with a lustful tone, she whispered softly to Oliver in a voice that made the boy shudder and come close to moaning. “Please slide back in my pussy little brother. I need your cock deep and hard this time. You’re going to pump soooo much more cum than before once we’re done,”

Oliver smirked in response but did what was asked of him and slid back into her, the pair moaning as he pushed the entire length in. The teen having missed having his cock being squeezed by the tightness, more than it seemed Taylor had wanted him back inside of her. 

Just as she wanted, the boy stopped holding back and fucked her like an animal. His hands moved to the small of her back, pushing down when Taylor tried to straight up. Oliver smirked at her whine, and gave her pussy a good few slams to teach her who was the boss now, something strange for both of the Otto siblings. 

“Ngh, take it like a good girl,” He growled in her ear. 

His body glistened with sweat, running down the smooth cracks in his defined muscles. Oliver’s abs were showing off and made him a sexy sight, as he looked more muscular than before. Not that anyone could see, but his tight ass flexed as he thrust hard into Taylor’s agonizingly tight hole. The cheeks sucked in and out with every hip thrust. But the real marvel was his cock, buried deep inside her pussy. The pink mushroom head was slick and throbbing out of control, while the rest of his length was coated in juices, cum and saliva. All of which he was ramming deeper into Taylor’s body. Precum stuck to his pubic hair, as his pelvis slammed against her while they were fucking.

Taylor’s tits bounced around, squished against her knees. Oliver would have loved to grab and hold the jiggly breasts while plowing her pussy.

“Now I know how you keep getting guys like Tripp and Pierce interested in you,” Oliver muttered, as he continued to move inside of his sister’s tightness. 

While both were idiots in their own way, Oliver had to admit that he hoped to have bodies like theirs. If they were to go shirtless, they would have girls running after them. 

As Oliver’s cock began to ram deeper and harder into Taylor’s amazingly tight pussy, his hands glided up and down her hips. This helped him keep her face down, allowing for better access to her hole. Taylor flexed around his thick cock, feeling every thrust her little brother made inside of her. For a virgin it was amazing to feel his natural skill at topping a girl. 

He grunted and slammed deep, arching over Taylor as their bodies collided in a sticky mess of rough thrusts. However, Oliver was becoming bored of her pussy as it was already pumped full of his thick load. So the boy slowed down and loosened his grip to let her up.

“Hey Taylor, would you mind if I used your other hole?” He asked and pulled out. 

Cum dripped from his cock and Oliver worked it into his length, sliding up and down the shaft slowly. All the while he moaned and eyed up her used pussy, which looked as tight as when he had rammed in there fifteen minutes ago. Cum dribbled down her slender legs and he smirked at his handiwork.

“Ugh, you are such a dork, Oliver,” Taylor groaned, the blonde rolling her eyes at how much of a naive inexperienced dork her brother was, “If you don’t take advantage of my ass right now… you’re gayer than Cooper. Even Tripp uses my ass, and he’s dumber than a pole,”

While he wanted to protest that his best friend wasn’t gay, he found the words struggling to come out. Cooper was an interesting person to try and work out. If anything, he was too much of an airhead to pick boys or girls. Not that it mattered, his money allowed him to get with anyone he liked. Instead, he focused on replying to his sister’s comments. Not through his words, but through his actions.

Lust and passion ignited inside of Oliver, and he found himself lining up with his sister’s ass. She twitched as the tip pressed against her, moaning in anticipation. Using cum as lube, the boy mercilessly slammed every inch of his cock deep into the tightness, moaning for the world to hear as it hugged his length. Her ass was forced to reshape around his five and a half inch cock, flexing and tightening to pleasure the stud. Such a forceful thrust even made Taylor cry out in pleasure; Oliver felt bigger than he was and being in such a tight ass made it all the more pleasing. 

“Oh yeah, fuck meeeee…” Taylor moaned out, the final word coming out more like noise than the actual word due to her pleasure.

With his sister’s moans to push him, the experience only became better as a now cockier Oliver reached down and grasped Taylor’s wrists. Pulling her up, he slid balls deep inside of her ass and made sure to slam the last few inches inside. Now he used his hips, fucking her as hard as he wanted rather than Taylor pushing her ass back and forth.

“How did I never notice how slutty you are?” Oliver wondered, with a playful smirk on his face. He snapped his hips back and forth, his balls slapping against Taylor with each thrust. “Damn your ass is WAY better! I might be in it more than i’m out of it all weekend,”

“Who says- AH! Th-that you’re getting to fuck me more?” Attempting to be cocky, Taylor smirked. All that she succeeded in doing was making Oliver fuck her harder, not holding anything back. He growled in her ear, leaning in close enough she could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her hair stand on end. “U-ugh, o-okay fine, we can discuss it! J-Just fuck me harder, Oli!”

Oliver just grinned to himself. While this wasn’t economical, this definitely had some profits for the boy to be excited over. He had gotten his sister to agree numerous times for him to be able to use her for the rest of the weekend and might even be able to convince her to continue after, if they get some alone time.

Tightening his grip on her wrists, Oliver slammed harder into her tightness. Pulling Taylor back into his cock and hearing her scream in pleasure, the boy’s moans grew louder. His dick throbbed inside of her ass, with Oliver slamming deep and resting his hips for a moment. 

Planting small kissing up her spine, Oliver pulled the blonde back. As he moved closer, he growled in her ear. “Like your little brother fucking you like this? Ramming your tight slutty ass,”

He kissed her hard, feeling Taylor arching her back as she moaned in bliss.

Taylor was reduced to loud moans as her brother’s cock moved in and out of her tight ass, with a force that Tripp never had the guts to try. He was too afraid of hurting her during the rare times that she had allowed him to slide in anally. However, as Oliver’s growl got louder and he started to use short, hard thrusts to tease her, Taylor gasped. 

“YES! It feels sooo good, Ollie!”

Oliver grinned in response, allowing his grip on Taylor to soften and the girl to get back in position before his hands returned to her hips, assisting the boy in being able to ram the girl’s tightness harder. Fucking his sister as hard as he could, Oliver grunted as his body began to tighten up. Every fibre in his body worked to drive his dick in deeper, his cum-filled balls slapping hard against Taylor’s soaking wet pussy. He would pull out to just the head, throbbing inside, then ramming the whole thing back inside.

“Mmm… oh god, O-Ollie!” Taylor moaned loudly, as she felt his ready to explode balls slapping against her once more from the force her little brother was using inside of her.

He was so close to shooting his load that Oliver didn’t give her any warning. Something told him she wanted his hot load inside, so his lips curled into a mischievous grin. Just as he felt the first throb of relief, the boy pulled out and rested his cock between her juicy ass cheeks.

"T-Tay-TAYLOR!" Oliver's cock throbbed hard and started to shoot ropes of cum all over his sister's ass and back. His moans were low as he unloaded on her. The cum was hot and sticky, coating Taylor.

Taylor could only moan as she felt her fifteen-year-old brother's cum shooting onto her back, the girl arching her back a little from the sensation. A move that had some of her little brother's cum dribbling down her back, towards her now-empty ass.

Oliver sighed in relief, with his balls now feeling drained of cum. The teen's mental capacity beginning to return to him as his hormonal lust died down, leaving a shocked boy realising that he had just had sex with his older sister. Who now had now swallowed a load of his cum and had another coating her back.

"D-Did we just…?" He stammered with red cheeks. Instantly dropping Taylor, "Oh my god we just-!"

“Oliver!” Taylor cut in before her little brother could panic. 

She moved her hourglass hips in a way to tease her little brother, not wanting his satisfied cock to soften. Though she wondered, just how cute a soft Oliver was. “Anything goes, so who cares? I’m on the pill, too. So remember that, and you can’t leave the house without doing that again,”

Oliver’s face went beat red as he heard his sister’s words.

While it came as no surprise that her response was slutty, it still made Oliver gulp.

Moving away from Taylor and dragging his eyes away from her cum dripping body to pick up his discarded clothes, Oliver mentally tried to calm himself down. His heart was going a mile a minute, sweat dripped from the boy’s forehead and his dick was still struggling between throbbing hard and becoming soft. However, just as the boy picked up his shorts they were suddenly slapped from his hand and fell to the ground once more. Taylor stood beside him with a dirty smirk, looking down at Oliver.

“You won’t be needing those, Oliver…” She moaned in his ear, wrapping a hand around his cock. “I’ll pick them up later, you just run up to your room. And feel free to perv if you want,”

With a flourish the blonde turned on her heel and walked back towards the pool; stepping down the marble stairs into the clear, warm water. Oliver watched on as her ass dropped below the surface, followed by Taylor’s flawless body. She walked into the depth, before starting to swim to the other side. Her little brother’s eyes didn’t leave her for a single moment; he just stared half-shamelessly as Taylor swam.

However, when she looked up at where he was, Oliver was gone. 

She could only smirk and roll her eyes a little, Taylor knowing that she was going to be having fun with her little brother this weekend.

Internally freaking about what had just happened, the only son of the Otto family bolted for his bedroom with Oliver grabbing his phone quickly. Scrolling through his contacts with panic in his eye, before coming across and face timing his best friend. He sighed in relief as his friend answered the call but as their cameras turned on for their facetime chat, a set of eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Woah, WOAH amigo! Why are you shirtless?” Cooper Bradford asked in confusion, staring at his friend through the screen. Glad that he had been secretly stroking himself when Oliver called, the rich boy’s cock throbbed seeing Oliver shirtless and sweaty with a perfect view of his best friend’s abs.

Before revealing his secret, a slight noise caught Oliver’s attention. “Dude? What the heck are you doing over there?”

Cooper played it off with a grin, “I got a girl over, so make this quick?”

“Ew, dude! What have we discussed about picking up when you're using your hand!” Oliver whined.

Shrugging with a smirk, the rich boy rolled his eyes. Oliver Otto was way too cute for his own good and that worked ten fold when he was acting all disgusted like that. He just wished that his best friend wasn't so occupied with girls, to notice that he would give Oliver anything the boy wanted. He wasn’t paying out all this cash and throwing out hints about being a part of the Otto family, for Taylor.

“Like you haven’t done it before. You’re probably naked right now too, dude!” Cooper giggled, “So why call me shirtless?”

Oliver stuttered and blushed a little from how right, his best friend was.

He managed to mutter out a response however. “You are never going to guess what just happened dude!”

“What? Your mother decided you can buy those epic shoes?” Cooper guessed before deciding to joke. “Or going to pretend that you lost your virginity?” 

Blinking at the screen, the Otto boy pouted. He hadn’t wanted Cooper to guess so easily. “Uh, yeah actually… I did.”

“Bullshit! Brie wouldn’t let you touch her like that!” Cooper protested, not believing it.

“Who said it was with Brie?” Smirking at his best friend, Oliver played with his dick down where he couldn’t be seen. Leaning over, he took a peek out the window and saw Taylor resting in his chair again, staring deliberately at his window and giving a little wave to the younger boy. Oliver blushed and looked back at Cooper’s smirking face.

“Dude! You cheated on your girl? Who the fuck with? Is Gina back in town? She soooo wanted some Otto cock, especially after you chubbed in practice.” Cooper grinned.

“Ugh, shut up about that! I told you that in confidence!” Oliver whined.

Cooper simply rolled his eyes. “The whole school knows thanks to your mom. Haven’t you noticed that every second girl takes a peek at your crotch? You might be poor, but they like knowing your ready dude… so you're telling me everything when I come over tomorrow? Unless my bestie is lying…”

“Uh-” 

At the thought of Cooper coming over and Taylor’s price for that, Oliver gulped. She was so going to have fun milking him dry for a second time. Imagining being back inside her already made the boy’s dick throb. And Oliver couldn’t help but wonder how many times he was going to shoot a load this weekend, and on top of that just how many would be inside or on his own sister rather than into a tissue or sock. 

“Sw-swing by at twelve? I-I got some chores to do before you come over…”

“I could come and help you! You know I like helping out mom and dad…” Cooper pushed, wondering when his somewhat slow best friend would get the hint. Even his cock wasn’t enjoying the mention of the Otto parents.

“T-They aren’t your parents!” Oliver shook his head quickly. He didn’t want Cooper knowing or finding him with Taylor. “And no! I-I mean, mom and dad aren’t home. But still, it’s just easier so we can grab lunch too. Yeah?”

Cooper could see the painfully obvious lie but didn’t push it. He would be talking to Oliver Otto freely about sex; They would both be getting hard side-by-side and talking about how their dicks felt inside a hole. In his mind it was the perfect chance to go down on Oliver, showing him that boys were far better in the sack than any girls had ever been. Just the thought of sucking Oliver’s dick, sent Cooper silently over the edge and a load quickly coated his tan chest.

“F-F-Fuck…” Cooper grunted as he nutted.

Oliver’s eyes widened as he realised what had happened and saw a little bit of his friend’s cum flying into view. “DUDE!”

“Um… G-gotta go!” Cooper ended the call. “Holy shit that was HOT!”

Luckily for the rich boy, he had an app record his calls. Sexy, shirtless Oliver was there to watch anytime he wanted to jerk off. 

Oliver just stared at the now black screen of his phone. He was barely into day one of this so-called ‘anything goes’ weekend and he just heard his best friend nut, after fucking his older sister.

The teen could only groaned and exclaim: “The fuck is wrong with my life!” 

Oliver took to an ‘anything goes’ weekend easier than expected, with the fifteen-year-old shamelessly leaving his room wearing nothing to cover up his slim naked body. Now dry after fun in the pool, Oliver’s bare chest was back to its pale white showing off the definition of his six-pack. The thin, lean boy stopped by the bathroom quickly to drop his wet clothes in the hamper and caught a glance of himself in the bathroom mirror, with the teenage boy admiring his own body, Oliver ran a finger up from his belly button, following the smooth line between his abs. A soft moan passed his lips as Oliver traced around one of his pink nipples.

He left the bathroom totally naked still, knowing that unless Cooper was over he would go around the house nude. Though now knew full well Cooper would have loved having him naked even when he was around.

Oliver’s soft cock swung between his legs as the boy walked, showing off his five and a half inch cock. 

Phone in his hand, Oliver walked down the hallway with a smug grin on his face before reaching a window that offered a view of the backyard. Looking out over the pool, he could see his sister’s naked body lounging on his inflatable chair. He could still vividly see her naked and bent over with her ass wiggling in the air just waiting for his dick to claim it, remembering her pale ass coated in a thick load   
of his teenage spunk. Taylor’s fluffy tits rested on her chest and she had a hand playing with her pussy, rubbing along the pink slit wondering why Oliver left rather than have another round. Taylor fingering herself as Oliver reached down to scratch his balls. 

Rolling his eyes and moving on, the boy headed down stairs to grab a snack.

Whenever he tried to get some junkier food and his mother was home, she would slap the food away and tell him to grab a healthy snack.

“Can’t believe she wants it again later!” Oliver explained, looking through the cupboard for food. His bare cock swished against the cool countertop, making Oliver shiver. He looked on, remembering the rules for this weekend. He snorted. “‘Work out a deal with me’, what’s that about? Do I fuck her to have Cooper over? … does she fuck ME to have her friends over? Oh, fuuuuuck she’s a slut!”

Everything was coming together. Every action this weekend would be pure, unadulterated sex with his slut of a sister. Cooper, Trip, Pierce, anyone would be at her mercy. Oliver was excited and already imagining what he and Taylor would be getting up to.

“I should invite Coop over… Already itching for another fuck!”


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor stayed in the pool for another half hour, bathing her pale body in the warm sun until a cover of clouds came to shade over. She muttered, running fingernails gently down the length of her naked body. Shivering beneath her own tender touch, waiting for the sun to return. However, the dark clouds turned darker. Soon Taylor felt the first drop of rain hit her shoulder and shuddered. Thus, she dragged herself away from the pool and back inside where it was warm. 

She turned toward the kitchen then froze; She and Oliver met eyes. They hadn’t faced each other since the pool. 

Both the Ottos were still naked as babies, with Taylor’s slim hips and juicy ass still dripping some of the boy’s cum. She instinctively raised a hand over her nipples and pussy. Still able to feel the spunk swimming inside her after Oliver’s big load by the pool. As for Oliver, he was scratching his chest and already rising up at the sight of her; His lips parted and eyes bulged a little staring at the blonde goddess that was Taylor Otto. His mouth was running dry quickly as he struggled to say anything. Taylor flashed him a nervous smile then moved right past to the fridge. Neither had much to say after all.

When Taylor opened the fridge, she bent low and pushed back her jiggly ass. A perfect curve for Oliver’s eyes to follow down onto her milky legs.

Absently, the boy’s hand palmed over the length of his cock. Wrapping his slender fingers around its base and giving a few quick pumps, beginning to moan. Oliver’s teeth sunk into his lip while admiring Taylor’s ass. He wasn’t in control when his legs started to move.

Taylor barely felt the hands on her hips before her pussy was split open; Oliver pushed into her roughly, and her hands had to grip the fridge to stabilize herself.

Oliver could feel his nervousness disappearing the moment he was back inside.

His fingers sunk deeply into Taylor’s milky hips, pulling her ass back to impale her on the length of his dick. Every inch shoved deep into the tight walls of her pussy, stretching the girl open. Oliver felt the well of cum he’d pumped inside Taylor earlier oozing around him and grunted. It felt strange.

“O-OLIVER!” Taylor hissed, feeling it hilting in her pussy. So hot, throbbing with need. Not much time had passed and yet he had energy for another load already. She gripped the fridge for support when he withdrew the length, then moaned as Oliver slammed it back in. “Give a girl a warning, brat!”

“You said… ungh-” Oliver grit his teeth, growling behind them. Thrusting his lean hips, the boy buried his throbbing cock back inside his sister. “Anything goes!”

“Yeah, but-” Taylor had to cut herself off, moaning in pleasure as she hung on the fridge for dear life.

Oliver pounded his sister’s pussy hard, ramming the length in and out of her hot, tight hole. She clenched down on his dick, milking her studly little brother. Pulling him into a world of pleasure with her dripping hole. Oliver leaned over mid thrust, sliding the hands off her hips and down along Taylor’s smooth skin. Oh how Oliver loved the silky touch beneath his fingers, tracing downward until meeting her breasts. Oliver’s hands opened to capture them in both palms.

They were incredibly soft, like the finest pillows squishing between his grip. Her stiff nipples poked out from between the fingers as they squeezed down, rolling each breast around the soft palms. Perky teenage breasts, swaying with the pounding coming from behind. Oliver loved them already, turned on by their silky softness.

She could feel his excitement as well, since it was throbbing against her pussy walls. Stretching her open with every thrust, hitting her pleasure button whenever it rammed inside. It just made Taylor tighten up on Oliver’s cock.

“Ugh, god… Taylor, you’re still so fucking tight!” He roared, fucking his sister. “So much cum in you, too! Didn’t think I shot that much!”

He moved his hips furiously, hammering the blond’s godly pussy with feverish sexual energy. She cried out as Oliver drove his cock in and out, wiggling her hips seductively while he plowed away. Feeling her sexy little brother throb as her ass jiggled and started to move faster in and out.

“Mmmm! Yes, fuck your baby batter deeper!” Taylor’s nails dragged along the fridge door, almost hard enough to scratch the paint.

Oliver held nothing back. Executing his primal desires on the willing girl who all but begged for his meat to be shoved deeper inside her hole. Putting his full weight behind each thrust, helping the brutality of this quick round. Wrapped up in the fleshy pink tunnel that constricted and milked with vigor; Every time Oliver pushed inside there, inside his own sister, he used enough force to make Taylor lose her grip for a moment. Fucking a yelp from those plump lips. She would tighten again moments later before he could move an inch, letting the siblings feel each other while Oliver’s length withdrew from within.

“Mm, that’s it… take it! Take my dick!” He gruffly commanded, abusing the hole from behind.

Taylor’s head hung low, her waves of blonde hair flowing like streamers. Bouncing and bobbing as the boy fucked her mercilessly. Her dripping pussy accepted the cock with ease, feeling how he stretched it open. The perfect shape to fill Taylor’s tunnel.

Oliver bent down low over his big sister’s body, snaking them around her chest before cupping a breast in each hand. He jabbed balls deep inside the blonde then kept his dick buried deep in her before pulling Taylor back. The fridge finally swung to a close while Oliver lifted her up. Surprising Taylor by dropping her down onto the kitchen counter. Giving the boy better access to pound her hole. 

Now that Taylor had nowhere to go, Oliver could really go to town. Pulling back then viciously ramming it all inside her, making those warm folds stretch open around his shaft. Every second Taylor’s pussy was being attacked, impaled on her little brother’s dick.

“O-Oh my goood, yes! Right there Ollie! MM! Right fucking there!” She screamed, getting lost in the bliss. The kitchen was alive with the sounds of sex and overpowering stench of it. Lust hovering in the air, and not to mention dripping onto the kitchen floor and counter the more Oliver fucked from Taylor. “H-HARDER! Give it to me!”

Oliver narrowed his brow and sunk the fingers deeper into the softness of her tits. Using the closeness of their bodies, still leaning over the girl now with his abs pressed onto Taylor’s back, Oliver was able to hammer his sister at full force. Pulling out only a few inches of his glistening white shaft at a time before jamming it back inside her. The sounds of sex became slower now but twice as loud as before. 

Wet, loud thuds of brutal pussy pounding erupted between the siblings. She was flowing a river of hot juices drawn out by his member drilling deep into her tunnel of pleasure. It would soon be too much for them both.

“F-fuck I’m so close! W-we need to buy some condoms while mom and dad… ngh… a-are away!” Oliver roared, hammering Taylor’s pussy relentlessly. 

“N-no! Who cares, just flood my pussy, Oliver!” Taylor commanded. 

In love with the way his cock reached so deep, stretching and hitting all the right places. For such an inexperienced boy, Oliver was bringing her to new levels of pleasure with that sexy cock. And the more she felt Oliver throb, sending pulses of heat through her entire body, the more Taylor wanted a fresh load of her brother’s cum.

“DO IT!” She screamed.

Oliver grit his teeth before slamming down, shoving the full length of his dick into Taylor’s pussy. With one hot throb, a huge rope of hot cum flooded Taylor. She felt it inside her already full pussy, adding another hot load to it. Oliver slammed in and out without mercy, pumping his seed deep down his sister’s hole. Fucking it inside her, shoving all that fresh cum into Taylor as she screamed in pleasure, dragging her nails down along the counter.

“Oh shit… s-so much cum!” Taylor sighed, feeling the cum pouring inside her. She pushed back and jiggled her ass while being pumped full, to the point of overflowing. 

The teen boy responded with a light slap to her ass, enjoying the feel of spanking the older girl. A girl who was wasted on the idiot that was Trip. At least he was a hot guy and treated Taylor right.

“A-are you sure about no condoms?” Oliver stumbled back, letting his cock pop free alongside a flow of hot cum. It dripped from her pussy and his dick, nice and hot. 

Taylor simply shrugged, flashing him a lustful smile. She didn’t bother to stand up, simply reaching underneath and fingering herself. Scooping out the hot cum, stretching herself open before bringing the sweetness to her lips and licking it up.

“I know you were slutty but… damn,” Oliver muttered, resting against the sink. A hand ran through his sweaty hair, unable to believe how many loads he shot in the last hour or so, all of them inside Taylor. “Whatever. I’m inviting Cooper over later, since we had that deal right? I fuck you for someone over, you fuck me, all that?”

Raising an eyebrow, the girl finished lapping cum off her fingers. “Hmm? That doesn’t count, Ollie. You just fucked me cause you wanted to, not so you could bring someone over,”

“What-?”

“If you want a friend, you tell me then fuck me!” Taylor giggled at the boy. “If you invite them first it better be a damn good fuck! Oh! And if Cooper or some other little friend comes over without telling, i’ll be getting them in my bed without you… THAT’S my deal.”

“Y-you can’t be serious!” Oliver exclaimed in disbelief. He didn’t even know if Cooper was into girls, or if Taylor could get any from him in bed. Especially after what Cooper just did on video call. Worse still, Oliver realised he still needed a suitable lie about his virginity.

Taylor winked at the boy. She had her charms, and had bedded a few gayer boys before. They weren’t as fun, but so cute imagining a guy riding or sucking their dicks. “You agreed to it earlier. I’ll give you a few hours to make your own deal for Trip or anyone else I want over.”

Oliver stared at her in lustful disbelief. Easy for Taylor to pull him in for a deep kiss, sliding her cum-coated tongue down the young boy’s throat, who pulled away in shock at the taste he was forced to swallow.

“Anyway! I’m going to shower and rest up a bit. You’ve got a lot of energy, but unlike this thing,” Taylor poked the tip of her brother’s still aching hard cock, “I need a little break.”

“So don’t come in and pound your brains out again?” Oliver said with a slight cockness.

Taylor, who’d reached the base of the stairs, turned back to her brother with a wicked grin. She shook her ass purely to torment him, and was generously rewarded by getting to see his dick jump for attention. “Well I said ‘anything goes’ so… you can make me do whatever, and vice versa. But no, Ollie… you can have pussy access later,”

“Whatever, just go wash… my balls are milked dry, anyway,” Oliver watched as Taylor ascended the stairs and all his mind could picture was shoving her against the shower wall and abusing his sister’s tight pussy a third time. However, he also realised his stomach was eating itself and needed food immediately. He came down for a snack and ended up fucking his sister. “We better have food…”

As he was downstairs searching to fill his hungry stomach, fuel for later, Taylor’s naked body made its way upstairs and into the bathroom. Making sure to leave the door open, the blonde with a fine jiggly ass set the water on and waited for it to heat up. Tendrils of steam began to coil around her bare feet, but the girl was too lost in pleasure. Bent over the sink with fingers jamming in and out of her pussy, pushing the hot cum deeper inside.

Taylor’s moans were long and low, succumbing to the pleasures her knees quaked about to give out. She had to withdraw fast and examine her fingers. Absolutely dripping with her little brother’s seed. Taylor licked it up once more, quickly becoming obsessed with his sweet, musky flavour. But it was time to wash Oliver’s load out in a nice hot shower, which Taylor stepped into a few moments later. Allowing the hot water wash over her naked form, caressing Taylor’s pale skin. It flowed in glistening sheets of clearness that gave way to the beauty of her naked flesh, with Taylor’s hands slowly rising and falling over the length of her body; Following up the curve of her hips then wrapping around her chest to fondle her tits, cupping the tender milk jugs in either hand. Squeezing softly while rubbing the water in. Taylor moaned once more, each time her fingers brushed over her hard, sensitive nipples.

A hum echoed through the bathroom as Taylor caressed herself under the hot stream. Feeling the steamy tendrils wrapping around her body while warmth rained down, tickling her sensitive naked form with the pitter patter of water. From between her legs cum flowed and wasted away down the drain, yet she could still feel it sloshing around inside. 

Taylor’s hands glided back down the length of her body to the tight slit between her legs. So full of cream trapped and fucked so deep inside not even a drip could escape now. She had to bend against the wall, just like Oliver wanted, and push her ass up in the air. Moaning as two fingers hooked around to slowly rub the wet folds. 

“Ooooohmmm!” She shivered as the fingers worked slow circles around her little clit, helping to make herself wet and the juices flow. 

She looked akin to a goddess hunched over in bliss, with the water falling around Taylor catching the light like a shimmering haze. The girl pushed her back against the cool tiles and shivered. Grinding her back up and down against the smoothness, in tune with her fingers that gently rubbed between her milky legs. Sinking into the pink hole flooded with Oliver’s cum.

However, she was briskly interrupted by Oliver’s fist pounding on the door. 

“Taylor! I need to wash up, too, you know? Unless you’re begging me to come in there!” He shouted, banging on the door.

“You want to fuck my brains out again already?” Taylor moaned as she fingered herself, but soon enough cut off the water. She stepped out in billowing steam before wrapping a towel delicately around her hair and body. Covering just above the nipples so Oliver couldn’t see a thing. Just as the horny boy, pumping his meat, came into the room, Taylor easily slipped by. “Cute, Ollie, but I’m still on break.”

She returned to her room, leaving her awestruck little brother to stare once more. 

Oliver’s shower was much faster and by the time he came back downstairs, naked as the day he was born, Taylor was on the couch. Nude as well, unwavering even as he stared longingly from the counter at the beauty that was her nakedness. She had a leg propped up on the coffee table, revealing the smooth silkiness of her thighs and the pink slit nestled between them. So smooth and petite. It was hard to believe he’d been inside it numerous times in just one day.

Taylor’s fingers were taking their time in caressing her own body. Slowly enjoying the delicate skin as she felt every inch of herself, running nails down along her left breast then around the nipple with a low moan only touching her ears. She flowed down her sternum, down her smooth stomach. Feeling the echoes of her brother’s pounding by the pool and fridge. Taylor’s fingers came to rest above her waist, ebbing like soft waves that washed over her skin.

Entranced by her, Oliver came over from the kitchen then didn’t hesitate to climb between her legs. She flinched feeling Oliver’s hand upon her thigh, squeezing the supple flesh. His grip was firm in prying her legs apart.

“What are you do-ING!” Taylor let out a sharp gasp when she felt Oliver press his face into her pussy and dig his tongue inside.

His face wiggled against Taylor and tongue dug deep into her tiny hole. Growling huskily as his long tongue lapped at Taylor’s pussy, the teenage boy took a big mouthful of her sweet juices. Swallowing them as fast as Taylor could feed them. Oliver’s hands slipped lower on her so that his thumbs could force her pussy lips wider apart, able now to access deep into the hole. His thumbs rubbed her while his tongue was lashing between the lips.

“MM! Oh, god…!” Taylor’s fingers twisted into Oliver’s long hair and beautiful moans escaped her mouth. She pushed up into his face, grinding on his warm tongue. Feeling when he licked up the dripping path, only to moan louder when Oliver’s tongue pressed against her clit. “A-Ahhhh! Ollie, d-deeper, tongue me deeper you little fucking perv!”

With a moan, Oliver pierced Taylor’s pussy with his tongue, shoving it into his big sister when she pulled him further into it. Darting in and out of the warm tunnel, he worked it open wider. Able to taste not just her sweet honey but his own deposits from earlier. It, for whatever reason, seduced him into eating her out with vigor. Tongue fucking Taylor’s pussy slowly at first, but he picked up speed with each flick.

“You taste awesome, Taylor,” He said in a brief moment of pulling off. When Oliver’s lips returned they closed around her clit, which had Taylor bucking up with a scream of bliss. He was sucking on it slowly, dancing his tongue around the quivering pink nub with tormenting patience. “Mm,”

As teeth grazed her sensitive flesh and a tongue traced gingerly to collect the shimmering, glossy honey dripping from her sex, Taylor melted into the couch. Her leg took a mind of its own and wrapped around Oliver’s head and forced him deeper. Muffling his husky moan now trapped in her wet folds. Taylor’s fingers were still at work in his hair, tugging and pulling with every flick of his long tongue against her clit.

“Yesss… eat my cunt, Ollie!” She hissed, feeling him work his way back down to it. Resuming a deep, intense tongue fucking. Oliver was licking at her with quick strokes that held nothing back in his deep hunger.

“Spread your legs wider!” Oliver commanded, pushing them apart. Her pussy was a gaping entrance for him to pierce with his long tongue, shoving it inside the girl. Eating her out with a passion, showing his enjoyment for a delicious pussy. It dripped into his mouth, flooding him with her sweetness. “I invited Cooper over at twelve, so you can get fucked soon or after he’s gone,”

Taylor was loving this commanding attitude. Almost nothing like the hesitant boy by the pool. Probably the sex going to his head, but Oliver was showing his skills and following the rules so Taylor didn’t tease nor protest. “Mm…! Y-yes, Ollie! W-we could even get kinky and-”

Oliver pulled off her pussy with a growl, “If you say we should fuck while he’s here… that might be the hottest thing you’ve said all day,”

“Where should we fuck, Ollie? Don’t want Cooper seeing this, he might not like it…” Taylor pulled at his locks, pulling the boy up along her body. Making Oliver kiss every inch as he climbed upwards. Over her pale stomach and pecking each breast, then letting him suckle her neck.

“Or like it too much,” Oliver added as his lips suckled on the girl’s skin. Making the pale flesh turn a darker shade the longer he sucked, lashing at her with his tongue. “Mmmm… but maybe dad’s office?”

“Nah, we can do better… Imagine,” Taylor paused to kiss Oliver, stealing the taste of herself off his tongue, “If we did it by the pool again, give Cooper a real thanks for it.”

“How would we even hide that? Besides, you moan too damn loud!” The boy said with a cocky air about him, and a smirk touching his lips. Since he was up and sucking on her neck with full access to his sister’s naked body, Oliver couldn’t resist any longer. It felt like it had been hours; “Flip over, push that ass in the air and your face down.”

Taylor tugged at Oliver’s hair, purring. She did the same as earlier and teased, “Mmmm, I said later, Ollie-”

The boy had hoped Taylor would argue again. His balls weren’t quite refilled, though if this went his way he’d happily fuck her until they were again. So in retaliation he shoved two fingers deep into his sister. A gasp escaped her lips feeling the two digits moving, curling then unfurling inside her pussy. They were rubbing everything in reach, darting around in their search. Oliver pushed them in deeper with a grunt, easing right down to the knuckle.

“Ah-!” 

Finally he found it. Oliver pulled out maybe an inch before shoving his fingers back in and hitting the spot; Taylor clutched the couch with a scream of untold bliss. He hammered it with vigorous force, his hand becoming a blurr with each thrust. This attack went on for a further few thrusts before Oliver pushed in deep and held them there. Only to take Taylor by surprise and begin rubbing inside with ferocious speed.

She screamed aloud, squirting on her brother’s fingers as they continued to rub her pussy from the inside. Pressed right against her g-spot, leaving her trapped in this well of pleasure from which she could not escape. He felt like a vibrator set on max shoved into her pussy lips and thumping into her g-spot. 

But he surprised Taylor once more by resuming his finger pounding, forgoing his amazing speed in favour of roughly fucking her pussy with the digits. Switching it up between the two kept her from getting accustomed to either of them. Oliver only finger fucked for a few thrusts before rubbing with vigor again. Making her drip on the couch and squirt hard, out of control. Taylor’s eyes were rolling back and it looked as though her nails were about to tear through the couch.

“AAAAAAAAGH! GOD, OLLIE, FASTER!” She cried, drenching his fingers.

Wanting to see how much she had in her, the fingers pulled out and slipped upwards over her lips. They found her clit and the rubbing resumed faster than ever. A mixture of circular and linear motions rubbing the over-sensitive nub that forced her spray of the sticky, sweet honey.

“Yeah, scream, Taylor!” Oliver knelt down. Just as his rubbing fingers pushed back into her, his lips clasped over her clit. Starting to suck and swallow mouthfuls of juice all while fingerfucking her pussy roughly. His tongue lapped against her clit while sucking the nub and pumping his fingers quickly in and out of her, milking the girl all over again. Only after a massive flood of her juices all over his handsome face did Oliver pull off and let her catch her breath. “Nice… you look hot like that, Taylor. But I think I need a shower now… feel free to join,”

Taylor nodded weakly as her little brother walked away, leaving her a sweating, dripping mess of lust with a deep craving for dick.


End file.
